


Flames

by Firehedgehog



Category: Digimon Frontier, Naruto
Genre: Lets blame lucemon, M/M, Mpreg, Portals, human digimon sex, summons Takuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning yaoiMpreg. digimon and naruto. Sasuke summons a new summon, unfortunately Takuya as BurningGreymon. a new adventure, along with love soon begins. Lemons inside. be warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Flames  
By Firehedgehog

When Takuya got back, he was going to delete Lucemons data into nothingness… who had the wise idea to bring back the evil angel again anyway.

No… deletion was too kind, he'd torture the corrupted angel into telling who brought him back then send him to hell.

Many of you might be wondering what had put Takuya into such a black mood, the answer was that he was hurtling there a void with no idea where he was heading.

They had been called back into the digital world to fight Lucemon… again, he had been in Burninggreymons form when Lucemon had used his weird device and opened a weird portal. And presto, Burninggreymon got pulled in, unfortunately it closed behind him.

'This sucks' he thought, he was still in his beast spirit digivolution and wondered if he would ever be able to go back to his human form.

At that moment he blinked, was it his imagination or was the void ahead of him warping.

"Oh Crap," he swore; then screamed as he was pulled out of the void to who knows where.

OoOoO

Sasuke muttered a bit to himself as he looked the scroll over again, he was almost done everything it had instructed… just a few jutsus to go and he'd have his own 'original' summon that could help him anywhere.

It was annoying that the dobe had a summon of his own, but really a frog? And he really didn't want a snake one like the snake sannen… no thanks he had enough snakes for life.

He took a deep breath; glad no one was there to see how nervous he was. Uzamaki would have never let him live it down. No… he had to concentrate.

Finally he began, his fingers flickering from form to hand as he silently repeated the symbols in his mind. Then it was the final item, he took a kunai and cu his finger… a drop of blood fell to the ground onto a symbol he had drawn before.

This wasn't normal summoning; this was how the ancients had originally gotten a new type of summoning.

"It's working!" he hissed out, as the symbols began to glow fire like.

Boom

"Urk," he gasped out. As something large, and very heavy crashed onto him… when his eyes began to focus again he saw whatever it was Flame colored and was strange looking.

It let out a groan.

"Fuck… that was weird," the creature said; then rolled off of the ebony haired ninja.

Sasuke sat up and blinked, this was his summon creature?

He then smirked evilly, the creature was definitely more humanoid then many… and did he mention rather hot?

TBC


	2. Chapter One

Flames  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter One

Takuya was disoriented, a bit queasy... and apparently he'd landed on someone.

Blinking, the warrior of Flame shifted his form off the person.. And was really glad no one could tell he was blushing while in his beast form.

Kami-sama!

This guy was the got of hotness, and brought emo to new standards.

Must not drool, definitely must not drool.

His hair did remind him of a ducks ass though.

Once they were both standing, the boy smirked and looked the flame digimon up and down and circled his form as if he was a horse.

"Like what you see pretty boy," BurningGreymon growled, wait.. Did his beast type voice just turn this guy on. Wow.

"I do, I never expected to get a summons like you.. Especially a summon so near human in size as a boss," the teen said.

"Summon you say... explain,"he growled, He then had a very boring conversation as the teen, Sasuke apparently explained what a summon was and that he as a Ninja needed a powerful summons.

He felt a headache coming on, from what he managed to understand even if he found a way back home whenever Sasuke summoned him he'd find himself pulled back into some ninja vs ninja battle.

'Note to self, no more ninja videogames' he thought.

The two stared at each other, not quite sure what to do.

Suddenly a rush of heat gathered in the beasts neither regions, and spread up in his body. He felt shock as certain emotions filled him.. This had only happened once before, in there first adventure in the digital world.

BurningGreymon was a fire type digimon, and wit such flame power his body easily went into heat... embarrassing really.

He'd stayed out of spirit form till it ended, but feeling the spirit energy he realized he was stuck in this form.

No escape, and the boy was freaking hot... and yummy.

He strode towards his... should he say master, his tail flicked behind him and his wings shifted so they wouldn't get in the way.

Quickly before Sasuke could reaction he whipped forward and hugged the teen to him.

"There's a price for making me yours, claim me little master," BurningGreymon purred, and caught the teens mouth in a satisfying hot kiss.

Sasuke pulled back with a gasp, his ebony eyes glazed a bit.

Soon Sasukes clothing were ripped off, revealing his flushed pale skin. BurningGreymon soon was soon thrusting deep into the teens warmness, the ebony haired teen was crying out in happiness as he was taken.

Then somehow, he found himself on the bottom. He groaned and screamed happily as he lost his virginity, even if it wasn't his human form.

Soon enough they became exhausted, there stamina in this was good but it was still new.

"Beautiful," BurningGreymon purred, The human part of him Takuya was grinning in bliss.

"Kami-sama," Sasuke whispered.

It was then that eh realized that the summon energy was running out, he felt himself fading back to hopefully back to the digital world.

"Call me again soon my little mate and master," he whispered, then he was gone.

"Oh I will," Sasuke promised as he dressed.

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

Flames  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter Two

Takuya sighed, four freaking months, Sasuke had only summoned him twice in that time... and the last time was two months ago. That meant he was stuck in his rather boring life, even more boring since Lucemon was once again defeated. For good this time.

He didn't even get to hang with the others, since there first Digital adventure they'd all moved away from each other.

Right now though he was very very glad for that, especially with his new... growing condition.

A hand trailed down his body, pausing briefly over his stomach.

This shouldn't have been possible, it was beyond wrong.

Well... the same could be said about teenagers transforming into a species made of data, damn.. That heat during that first summon had really messed him over.

He sat on his bed contemplating on how to hide this as it progressed, on when he went to visit his parents place.

Guys really shouldn't be able to get pregnant.

In his stomach in his newly force womb, it fluttered.

OoOoO

Sasuke was bored, he really had nothing to do. No missions at the moment, and he knew that if he stepped off his property the evil known as Fangirls would attack group mode.

No wonder many guys were gay, they would turn any guy.

He shuddered at the thought of ever going out with them, even Haruno was a freak. The thought of future Uchida's with pink hair made him sweat, gah.

Meanwhile to wipe the evil thoughts from his mind, Sasuke thought about him.

He was called BurningGreymon, but had told Sasuke to call him Takuya during there second summon... session.

The ebony haired ninja had never thought he'd feel like this towards another being, especially since his brother had murdered his entire clan but himself. Yet he did, it was a new feeling and he knew it would kill him if something happened to Takuya.

Suddenly an idea came to him, there was no battle but he knew Takuya wouldn't mid to be summoned for a bit. A smirk crossed his face, and since he didn't want to leave the Uchida grounds they could have some fun.

Quickly he scouted spot to summon, gathering Chakra he did the hands signs and finished the summoning with a bit of blood. Dust and clouds filled the area, Sasuke couldn't wait to see his nonhuman koibito.

He frowned a bit as Takuya came into the view, was the dragon type humanoid summons...

"When did you get fat?"

Takuya clocked him one.

OoOoO

Takuya glared angrily Sasukes Ko'd form, really... did the first thing his mate have to do was insult him about his size.

Grumbling he waited for his mate to wake up, but while he did he focussed on something he hoped he'd be able to do.

He felt as if his body was stretching and pulling, then squished into a new shape. Not like spirit evolution, he gave a sigh of relief as it ended. Takuya now stood human there, well as human as he could make in this strange other world.

His hair was more red then brown and messily spiked around his head and trailed off to mid back, but his eyes were his human brown colour. He was taller then his human form, and more muscular, but slim. He wore a black t-shirt with a flame coloured vest over it with black trim around the neck area, he had loose black pants on that were tied around his ankles with red cloth. He wore ankle length black combat boots, they had a slight flame design on its edges.

Finally after what seemed like eternity to the dimensionally dislocated summoned Teen AKA DDST, ebony coloured eyes opened.

"Who the hell are you!" Sasuke demanded on catching sight of the humanoid BurningGreymon, Takuya grinned.

"I thought I told you to call me Takuya Koibito," he almost purred, he rather delighted at the rare shocked emotional look on the raven haired teens face.

"..." Sasuke said.

"By the way, I'm pregnant and your the father," he said to the still surprised Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Takuya said after a moment. He leaned forward and tapped his mates shoulder. The ninja fell backwards in a faint, his eyes still wide open.

"Wow, a faint.. Emotional ranges way out of character for him," Takuya mused, he'd definitely have to use this as future blackmail.

Once again, Takuya waited for his mate to come to.

TBC


	4. Chapter three

Flames  
By: Firehedgehog  
Chapter Three

"Papa, papa," a voice cried, Sasuke turned and caught up the small child. Spinning her around, her hair was crimson, her eyes were the same ebony as his own.

"Have you been Hikari?" he asked her, she giggled and hugged his neck in way only innocents could.

"Good good," Hikari giggled.

"Don't believe what she says, she's been playing pranks with the dobes kid," a voice said, smiling Sasuke turned catching his koibito's lips with his own. He placed a hand on Takuyas stomach, feeling the child inside give a big kick.

"She must get from you," Sasuke mused.

"I think the twins are going to be like you, they never seem to stop kicking," Takuya said, wincing at a very strong kick to his bladder.

"Papa papa," two more voices called, the happy cry of his happily growing family.

OoOoO

"Ow," Sasuke said in shock, waking up from being slapped had brought him out of his usual emo like perpetual attitude.

"No fainting Sasuke, if anyone from your village came along while in human or summon form... it would be a bit hard to explain," Takuya said, his brown eyes peering at him with concern.

"How.." he breathed in shock, taking in Takuyas human form.

"You like," Takuya smiled, straddling his mate, capturing those pale lips with his own.

"Wow..." Sasuke said dazed as Takuya pulled his mouth away, if anyone else had been there they would have asked, are you sure this is Uchida?

Finally Sasuke took the time to drink in his Koibito;s human form, it had been a shock at first but now it just made little Sasuke dance.

"Talk later, lets try this form out first ," Takuya smirked, and pulled him into the bushes.

OoOoO

He was sore, covered with sweat and cum was drying to his skin. Sasuke had made sure to claim all his human form, right now the raven haired teen was leaning against him and pale slim hand trailing over his growing stomach.

"Kami-sama, I'm going to be a father," Sasuke said, and as Takuya watched much of the pain, anger and hatred caused by Itachi's massacre of his family fell away. Maybe now, the Sasuke he should have been would grow.

We'll, maybe not... Sasuke was an Uchida.

'And so is my kid' Takuya thought, rubbing his hand over his extended stomach.

"Your sure your only carrying one kid right," Sasuke suddenly said.

"I'm a guy, I shouldn't even be pregnant... how would I know," he said worried.

"It's just, you look closer to six months then four," Sasuke said, and both there eyes widened.

"Let me check something with my chakra," Sasuke said, his hands gently glowing with Chakra. Takuya gasped as it filtered through his body, he moaned... as it aroused him.

"Congratulations," Sasuke said in a rather shocked voice. "Triplets."

This time Takuya fainted.

TBC


	5. Chapter Four

Flames  
By: Firehedgehog  
Chapter Four

Takuya groaned as he slowly came too, slowly he opened his eyes to find that he was no longer outside. The feel of something gently stroking his stomach made him relax, a familiar scent entered his nose.

"Sasuke," he whispered, the stroking stopped and his mates strong hands gently held his face and kissed him.

"Were at my house Takuya," Sasuke explained, well... at least that explained where they were.

"You know I'm human in my home dimension," Takuya finally said, after they had enjoyed each other some.

"Hai," Sasuke said, Takuya had told him his background and the fact that his love was much different in another wold interested him much.

"I don't think I can return, I'm going to ground myself in your dimension, I feel I can do that because the pregnancy links me here to you," Takuya said finally, he rubbed his belly feel his child.. No children move slightly.

"Won't your friends and family miss you?" Sasuke asked, his family had ben taken from him all at once and Takaya wanted to leave his?

"I'll miss them, but... my friends and family are pretty much strangers to me at this point. There is barely anything connecting us. But the children need both there parents, and in this world while I can't tell anyone I'm a summon here I can blame my pregnancy on a bloodline," Takuya explained.

"Then your all mine, and I won't have to share," Sasuke smirked, oh yes... he had a feeling that his mate would spend a lot of time pregnant with the way they went at it.

"By the way, have you figured out how the heck you became pregnant.. After all were both males," Sasuke asked, mind you... he didn't mind much because this way with being gay he still had children.

To Sasuke's amusement, Takuya blushed.

"Er... it took a bit of finding a way to talk to the three angels in the digital world, they promised to keep my condition secret by the way... but apparently digimon have no true gender and procreate. Usually they have eggs, and pregnancies are rare. But with me being half human, I'm having a human type pregnancy, and the children will be fully human but with probably with more affinity with fire," Takuya explained.

"Hmm... fire affinity will be fine for my family," Sasuke mused, oh yes... the Uchida clan would be great again.

"By the way, lets play," Takuya practically purred, shifting to his burninggreymon fork and let his mate claim him. Late in the night, he wondered if he was ever able to take his Agunimon form ever again which was much closer to human in form, how Sasuke would react.

TBC


End file.
